Bitcoin is an open source software application and a shared protocol. It allows users to anonymously and instantaneously transact Bitcoin, a digital currency, without needing to trust counterparties or separate intermediaries. Bitcoin achieves this trustless anonymous network using public/private key pairs, a popular encryption technique.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.